Estrellas Gemelas
by Cassio
Summary: Siendo bastante joven, Nessie se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Jacob, pero su corta edad y otros hechos que ella desconoce impedirán que la relación entre ambos florezca. JakexNessie
1. Prólogo

NA: Los personajes y la historia de la Saga de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es invención mía. Aviso de Spoilers para aquellos/as que no se hayan leído 'Amanecer'.

**ESTRELLAS GEMELAS**

PROLOGO

_Cuatro años después de la visita de Los Volturi a Forks_

Eran más de la once de la noche y el silencio lo inundaba todo. Hacía una media hora que Renesme se había ido a su habitación para meterse en la cama, aunque Edward sabía que aún no estaba dormida. Escuchaba los pensamientos de su hija con naturalidad y sin sentir que se entrometía; tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de matrimonio de su cuarto con Bella echada entre sus brazos, quien leía un libro mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Se sentía feliz y satisfecho, completo consigo mismo y con el mundo que le rodeaba. En ese momento, no podía pedir más de la vida, o en su caso, de la muerte y la inmortalidad. Estaba casado con una mujer maravillosa que le quería infinitamente, tenía una hija que había sido un milagro de Dios, o tal vez del destino, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el resto de la familia Cullen se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Todavía no se creía lo afortunado que era.

Quizás la única pega que le encontraba a su existencia era el hecho de que su antaño eterno rival, Jacob Black, se hubiera imprimado de su hija a los minutos de nacer. Pero después de cuatro años ya no lo consideraba como algo realmente negativo. La realidad era que el hombre lobo trataba y cuidaba tan bien a su hija, y la hacía tan feliz, que no podía más que aceptarle como parte de la familia. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de tenerle como futuro yerno, pues Bella y él no se engañaban, sabían perfectamente que Renesmee y Jacob acabarían juntos; pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser más fácil.

Estaba pensando en su 'hermano' Quileute mientras miraba a través de la ventana que daba al bosque, cuando de pronto unas palabras cruzaron su mente interrumpiendo su instante de felicidad.

"_¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Creo que Jake me gusta…" _Había un matiz de confusión y nerviosismo en aquellos pensamientos. "_Es tan bueno y cariñoso conmigo. Me ayuda, me cuida y siempre está ahí cuando le necesito. ¡Y me hace reír!" _Dijo con excitación y alegría aquella voz dulce._ "¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo a su lado, ahora es cuando me empiezo a fijar en ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tiene? Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle, de decirle lo que siento…" _El tono se volvió más realista_. "Dios, estoy desvariando. ¡Oh, mierda! Seguro que papá me esta escuchando."_

Edward se quedó tan asombrado de haber escuchado aquellos pensamientos procedentes de la menta de su hija, que tardó unos segundos en gruñir y ponerse tenso. Bella se percató del repentino cambio y bajó el libro sobre su estómago para medio incorporarse y verle la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada tocándole la mejilla.

-Nada, que nuestra hija se está haciendo mayor –respondió serio con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que lo que acababa de escuchar traería problemas.


	2. Incidente en la Playa

NA: Los personajes y la historia de la Saga de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es invención mía. Aviso de Spoilers para aquellos/as que no se hayan leído 'Amanecer'.

POV (Point of View)=Punto de Vista

**ESTRELLAS GEMELAS**

INCIDENTE EN LA PLAYA

Nessie's POV

Llegamos a la playa de La Push, en donde las olas rompían con fuerza contra la orilla. El sol se elevaba en los alto proyectando miles de diamantes sobre la superficie marina, reflejando un brillo cegador para los ojos. Observé que había más gente de lo habitual, y era obvio que la razón era el buen tiempo, estábamos casi en verano. Jacob me había traído montada encima de su lomo rojizo, y como cada vez que lo hacía, disfruté de la velocidad y del viento en mi cara mientras corría entre los árboles. Adoraba su forma lobuna, aunque me hacía parecer aún más pequeña de lo que ya era comparada a su forma humana. Justo antes de pisar la arena, en el borde donde acababa el bosque, Jacob se detuvo para que me bajara. Me adelanté unos pasos mientras él salía de fase y se vestía con unos pantalones cortos de verano que yo había llevado en las manos, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se unió a mí en poco tiempo, y empezamos a caminar juntos por la arena hasta la orilla. Me quité los zapatos para dejar que el agua mojara mis pies, y me cogí de su brazo mostrándole imágenes de nuestro viaje por el bosque minutos antes. Él me sonrió bajando la mirada.

Anduvimos la mitad del recorrido de la playa, simplemente cogidos de la mano. Jacob se sentó en la arena estirando las piernas y apoyándose sobre sus manos por detrás de la espalda. Yo me quedé de pie, mirando a mi alrededor. Me había dado cuenta de cómo algunas personas nos miraban según caminábamos. No hacíamos una pareja normal. Jacob era alto y musculoso, y su presencia impresionaba e intimidaba a la vez. Se le podría confundir por mi padre si no fuéramos tan distintos en todo: piel, color de pelo, constitución, facciones del rostro. Advertí que muchas chicas se daban la vuelta para flirtear con la mirada. Hice una mueca, aquello no me agradaba.

Yo, sin embargo, aparentaba la edad de una niña de nueve o diez años espigada y delgada de piel blanca inmaculada, ojos marrones, y cabello a medias ondulado a medias rizado. Daba igual que mi edad mental fuera en realidad la una chica de catorce años, o que en realidad hubiera vivido cuatro años y cinco meses desde mi nacimiento. Lo que la gente veía cuando me miraba era a una chiquilla increíblemente bonita, adorable e inocente que debería estar jugando con otras niñas de su edad en lugar de paseando con un hombre adulto y aparentemente peligroso. Resoplé con indiferencia, ignorando ese aspecto de mi vida, porque nadie podía comprender realmente quiénes éramos, de dónde veníamos, o cuáles eran nuestras verdaderas razas.

Me volví para encararme con Jacob, y le vi observándome como si fuera el único ser existente sobre la faz de la Tierra en aquel momento, con una adoración y devoción absolutas. Lo llevaba haciendo desde que era una recién nacida, por lo que ya debería de resultar algo natural para mí, pero no era así. Jake no sabía que en los últimos meses, esas miradas, a veces intensas y escrutadoras, me turbaban y me ponían nerviosa. Hacían nacer en mi interior y en mis mejillas un ardor que tardaba bastante tiempo en enfríar y controlar. Últimamente me estaba costando lidiar con estos nuevos sentimientos que ya reconocía por lo que eran. Había estado a mi lado desde que naciera, y nunca se había ausentado más de unas pocas semanas en esos breves cuatro años. Había sido mi canguro, mi compañero de juegos, mi hermano mayor, mi segundo padre, mi amigo. Había sido y seguía siendo todo lo que yo necesitaba. De modo que era lógico que le tuviera un afecto y cariño increíbles, y que le estuviera empezando a querer de una forma mucho más profunda y desconocida para mí. Le sonreí alegremente y me acerqué unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado de pie. Le toqué el hombro y le mostré el mar y a la gente que estaba en el agua, preguntándole sin palabras si se iba a bañar.

-No, no creo, tal vez otro día. Pero adelante, pégate un chapuzón, yo estaré aquí –me dijo guiñándome un ojo e indicando con la barbilla la extensa masa de agua.

Asentí sonriente separándome un poco para poder quitarme la camiseta y los pantalones que llevaba puestos. Miré mi bañador multicolor de niña pequeña. No podía esperar a crecer para poder vestirme como una adolescente, aunque para entonces seguro que ya me sentíría como una mujer hecha y derecha.

Fui corriendo hasta la orilla y me tiré al agua de un salto. Me sentí a gusto bajo la marea, me recordó a cuando estuve en la tripa de mi madre. Toda la familia se había quedado sorprendida al comprobar que recordaba mi estado de gestación. La única excepción era mi padre, que por aquel entonces ya podía comunicarse conmigo leyendo mi mente. Recordaba prácticamente todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado al mundo, y el hecho de usar mi poder con los demás, mostrándoles mis imágenes una y otra vez, hacía que mantuviera las memorias de mi corto pasado vivas y frecas. Chapoteé durante unos minutos en el agua, nadando a ratos, haciendo volteretas, saludando a Jake con la mano, mirando las burbujas bajo la superficie, hasta que me cansé y me dejé llevar por el vaivén de las olas hasta la orilla. Me quedé sentada allí con el agua mojándome la parte inferior del cuerpo avistando el horizonte. Necesitaba reflexionar.

Todos en mi familia eran conscientes de mi rápido crecimiento físico, sobre todo mis padres y Carlile, que era quien me medía a diario. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba seguro del ritmo al que crecía mi edad mental. Mi padre era quizás el único que podría determinarlo de una forma más acertada, pues podía leer mis pensamientos cuando estaba cerca, pero creo que tenía sus dudas. Todos me intentaban tratar de una forma acorde a mi supuesta madurez, pero mi apariencia les jugaba malas pasadas y en ocasiones, acaban tratándome como a una simple cría, lo que me irritaba. A Jacob le ocurría a menudo, y era a quien más le estaba costando adaptarse a mis cambios. Yo no actuaba como una niña de nueve o diez años, ni tampoco tenía ni los gustos ni las ideas supuestas de esa edad. Yo ya iba mucho más adelantada. Había leído un cuarto de los libros que había en casa, escribía a diario, mamá y Esme habían empezado a darme clases de distintas asignaturas al año y medio de haber nacido, papá me daba clases de piano desde hacía meses, iba de compras con Alice, y hasta Jasper y Emmet me habían empezado a enseñar a luchar, a un nivel muy básico, en contra de las protestas de mis padres y Jacob. En definitva, razonaba, actuaba, y hablaba como una adolescente, no como una niña. El problema residía en que todo eso no parecía importar, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada del hombre sentado en la arena a unos metros de mí. El que yo me sintiera más mayor de lo que aparentaba no iba a hacer que Jacob me viera como a una chica de catorce años.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirándole. En ese momento estaba devolviendo un freesbe a unas chicas. Doblé mis rodillas y apoyé mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre ellas, contemplándole como una estatua. No sabía qué hacer respecto a él. Sabía que me tenía mucho afecto y que me quería como a una hermana pequeña, pero esos sentimientos me empezaban a saber insuficientes.

Sabía desde hacía tiempo que Jake se había imprimado de mí, aunque no porque ningún miembro de mi familia o el propio Jacob me lo hubieran contado directamente. Lo había descubierto un día al volver de caza. Jacob me había dejado a unos tres kilómetros de mi casa en Forks, pues se iba a hacer una ronda por el territorio con Seth y Leah, a los que había tenido un poco abandonados por mi culpa. Fue al llegar cerca de mi casa que escuché levemente los susurros de Esme, Alice y mi madre. Estaban en la cocina enfrascadas en una interesante conversación en la que yo parecía ser la protagonista. Nombraron a Jabob muchas veces y mencionaron en un par de casos la palabra _imprimación_, la cual se me quedó grabada. No me quedé mucho tiempo espiando porque no quería que me pillaran, así que decidí averiguar el significado de aquella palabra por mi cuenta.

Días más tarde acudí a Leah para que me ayudara a comprender. Me dio vagas respuestas, diciendo que tenía que hablarlo con Jacob y mis padres. Le insistí varias veces, haciendo uso de mi encanto infantil, y al final confesó que la imprimación era también lo que les había pasado a Sam y a Quil con Emily y Claire, respectivamente. Aquella información fue bastante valiosa, pero no detallada. Podría haber acudido a Jake o a mis padres, pero si no me lo contaban era por alguna razón y yo quería saber el por qué. Le pedí a Leah que, si era capaz en su forma lobuna, ocultase aquella conversación a Jake. También tuve mucho cuidado de no pensar en el tema cuando mi padre estaba cerca. Aprendí rápido que cualquier cosa que quisiera mantener privada, tendría que ocultarla mentalmente mientras él estuviera presente y a unos kilómetros de distancia. Solía tener éxito, porque se había convertido en un hábito, pero había veces en que me olvidaba completamente de ello y pensaba en cosas que no debía, lo que provocaba que mi padre me hiciera preguntas al respecto y mostrara curiosidad.

Jacob y yo visitamos a Sam y a Emily tres semanas más tarde, y cuando conseguí quedarme a solas con Emily mientras Jacob y Sam se ausentaban por unos momentos, le mostré con mi poder las dudas que tenía. Emily sonrió y me explicó que la imprimación era algo que los hombres lobo no podían evitar y que les unía a una persona de una forma muy profunda e inquebrantable. Para ellos era como encontrar a un alma gemela. También añadió que para ella había resultado ser algo maravilloso. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle más, porque tanto Sam como Jacob volvieron en seguida. Pero ya no me importaba, pues me había hecho una idea de lo que era la imprimación, y entendía que era justamente eso lo que hacía que Jacob estuviera a mi lado, y ninguna razón más. No volví a sacar el tema con nadie más, pues dejó de importarme. Por aquel entonces yo estaba totalmente encaprichada de Jacob como mi hermano mayor, y me encantaba estar a su lado, nunca quería separarme de él. Ahora me seguía pasando igual, pero eran mis sentimientos los que estaban cambiando, y en consecuencia, la imprimación de Jacob sobre mí sí me importaba.

Lo que sentía por él se estaba empezando a convertir en algo mas grande y latente en mi cuerpo, llegando incluso a asustarme, pues me sentía como si fuera a perder el control pronto, haciendo algo estúpido y sin razón. Desde el momento en que le vi me había sentido unida a él, de una forma inexplicable (luego entendí que se trataba de la imprimación tras hacer mis vagas investigaciones). No tardé en darme cuenta del cariño con el que me cuidaba, como se preocupaba por mí, como hablaba conmigo y me hacía sonreír, reír, y divertirme. Se portaba demasiado bien conmigo, casi siempre cediendo a lo que yo quería. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba enamorada de él, después de sólo tres años y medio de existencia. Cómo se le explicaba eso a un hombre lobo, cómo lo aceptaría, y peor aún, cómo lo aceptarían mis padres y el resto de mi familia. Me sentía como si viviera en una jaula, en un cuerpo que no reflejaba mi verdadera edad, y en un entorno que vigilaba constantemente mi relación con él. Pero no podía evitarlo, le quería, y cada día ese amor se multiplicaba. Llevaba meses ocultándolo, tanto a la mente de mi padre como a los demás, incluyendo a Jacob, pero notaba que estaba llegando a un límite. No quería esperar años para crecer y tener la edad supuestamente adecuada, quería decírselo ya, demostrárselo ya. Me había fijado en la estructura de mi familia, y sobre todo en la parejas. Mis padres se tenían el uno al otro, Rosalie y Emmet se tenían el uno al otro, y lo mismo ocurría con Alice y Jasper, y Carlile y Esme. Los que quedádamos éramos Jacob y yo, y me empezaba a preguntar si estábamos destinados a estar juntos como lo estaban los demás, esa era mi esperanza.

Mi mirada perdida se enfocó cuando vi a una persona sentarse a mi lado en el agua. Era Jacob, que me acarició la cabeza mojada con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nessie? Llevas mucho tiempo aquí sentada sin moverte. ¿Estás bien?

Ahí estaba otra vez, preocupándose por mí. Me conocía demasiado bien. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse de pie e invadí su espacio personal, colándome entre sus piernas para echarme en sus brazos. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello y le abracé con fuerza.

-¿Nessie? –dijo entre sorprendido y asustado devolviéndome el abrazo. Apenas era un fideo entre sus largos y fuertes brazos. Me fijé en el contraste de nuestras pieles, la mía blanca como el mármol, la de él rojiza como la tierra fértil.

Separé mi rostro de su hombro y le miré a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos, pendiéndome en sus irises oscuros, que me atraían sin piedad.

-Jacob, te quiero mucho –le confesé de la forma más honesta y auténtica de la que era capaz antes de bajar mis labios hasta los suyos y besarle con todo el amor que le tenía.

Pasaron cerca de diez segundos en los que Jake se quedó estático, yo moviendo mis pequeños labios inexpertos sobre los de su boca, mullidos, firmes, cálidos y tremendamente apetecibles, según estaba comprobando. Después de ese tiempo, noté su rechazo automático, su cuerpo se tensó, y sus manos se colocaron sobre mis delgados y cortos brazos para alejarme. Me apreté para impedir que me separara de él, pero no pude hacerle frente, sólo tenía la fuerza de una chica de ocho años medio vampira, ni siquiera mis habilidades vampíricas estaban tan desarrolladas.

Me miró horrorizado por unos segundos, no comprendiendo lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Ne-Nessie, a qué…? ¿A qué viene esto? –le costaba hablar y respiraba algo agitado-. Yo también… te quiero mucho, pero…

De pronto una voz autoritaria se alzó sobre nosotros interrumpiéndonos.

-Oye, tú, ¿se puede saber que haces besando así a una niña? ¿Pero qué clase de animal eres?


	3. No eres más que una cría

NA: Los personajes y la historia de la Saga de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es invención mía. Aviso de Spoilers para aquellos/as que no se hayan leído 'Amanecer'.

POV (Point of View)=Punto de Vista

Agradecimientos a Carol, Lookingformyownsun, Columbine ElfGlitter, Paula Ruby Productions, y Anna por sus reviews.

**ESTRELLAS GEMELAS**

NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CRIA

Jacob's POV

Nessie y yo giramos la cabeza en dirección a la voz que nos estaba llamando la atención, o más bien llamándome la atención a mí. Era un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de pelo oscuro y ojos suspicaces. No lo había visto en mi vida. No me sonaba ni de La Reserva ni de Forks, así que debía de ser un turista transitorio. Llevaba un bañador de color azul marino y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Su mirada me traspasaba, pude ver el asco en su rostro al vernos a Nessie y a mí de una forma tan íntima. Me sentí mal e incómodo, porque en dos segundos me hice a la idea de la imagen que yo estaba dando, con una cría en mis brazos que a ojos de todos había besado con toda falta de moral y ética. Aquella escena se estaba saliendo de control.

-Se está equivocando, no es lo que parece, en realidad ha...

-Sé muy bien lo que he visto –dijo con desprecio el hombre acercándose para apartar a Reneesme de mí-. ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!

Las personas que había alrededor se acercaron y se quedaron mirando, centrándose en nosotros. Gruñí por lo bajo antes de separarme de Nessie. Me puse de pie rápido, y al hacerlo, el hombre dio un paso atrás al ver lo grande y alto que era. Al menos ya estaba algo asustado. Pero no se amendrentó y puso a Nessie detrás suyo, para protegerla de mí. No consiguió más que cabrearme, un cambio del que ella se dio cuenta en seguida.

-No señor, espere, él no estaba haciendo nada malo... –intentó decirle Nessie para defenderme y explicarle a aquel desconocido la verdadera situación que se había dado, una situción que no entendía ni yo mismo. ¿Pero cómo iba a entenderlo un hombre normal? No le podíamos explicar toda la historia, y mucho menos dejarle entender que tenía ante sí a un hombre lobo y a una medio humana vampira. Di un par de pasos para llegar hasta Nessie, y al verme avanzar, el individuo nos sorprendió a todos hablando a voz en grito para que la mayor parte de la playa le escuchara.

-¡Este tipejo de aquí delante se ha intentado aprovechar de esta niña! –señaló a Nessie para que la vieran, una criatura pura e inocente-. ¡Cuidado con vuestros hijos e hijas, ya no están seguros en esta playa! –luego se dirigió a mí con una mirada atemorizada, pero sobre todo feroz-. Lárgate de aquí, animal, si no quieres que llamemos a la policía.

-¿Un pedófilo? –escuché detrás mía mientras un par de madres cuchicheaban. Les lancé una mirada asesina haciendo que se callaran y retrocedieran, cada una cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Jacob? –dijo alguien de la reserva que me había reconocido con voz incrédula.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándome cuenta de que la mayoría de adultos que nos rodeaban me miraba con ojos acusadores. Miré a aquel hombre con rabia en los ojos. Había sacado aquel beso de contexto. Al recordar como Nessie se había echado sobre mí y como había pegado sus labios sobre los míos, moví la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada. Parecía triste y acongojada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y percibí una mezcla de dolor y preocupación en su rostro.

-Vete –susurró.

Sólo yo fui capaz de oírla. Al ver que no me movía y que más gente se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor, su cara se frunció en un gesto de sufrimiento.

-¡VETE! –me gritó ante la expectación de los demás y la mía propia.

No entendía nada, y menos a ella, que me echaba de allí dándole crédito a la historia que los demás querían creerse, como si en realidad me hubiera aprovechado de ella, haciéndome el villano de la película. Apreté los puños fuertemente para evitar los ligeros temblores que empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo. Hice lo que me dijo, más que por ella, por no transformarse delante de todas aquellas personas. Empecé a correr hacia el bosque, haciéndome hueco entre una pareja para que me dejara pasar. Nadar más cruzar el borde, desde donde nadie podía verme, me quité los pantalones y después me dejé llevar por mi enfurecimiento, dejando que mi cuerpo adoptara la forma lobuna que tan conocida me era.

Convertirme en lobo a veces era el mejor remedio que tenía para calmarme o por el contrario, ponerme más furioso aún. En este caso, simplemente me tranquilicé, alejándome unos ochocientos metros de la playa en dirección al interior del bosque. Deambulé unos diez minutos dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Agradecí el hecho de que tanto Leah como Seth no estuvieran transformados, y por tanto, no invadieran mi mente, así podría estar solo para pensar. ¿Por qué me había besado así Nessie? Los únicos besos que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora eran los castos de mejilla, aquellos que un hermano mayor daba a su hermana pequeña. ¿De dónde había salido aquella reacción tan repentina? Por Dios santo, sólo tenía cuatro años y medio y aparentaba unos nueve. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo así y más en público? ¿Y si era yo mismo al que se le había pasado algo por alto?

Lleno de dudas llegué hasta el tronco ancho de un árbol y me senté sobre mis patas traseras, observando mi alrededor sin llegar realmente a definir las formas que lo conformaban. Estaba estupefacto, ya no solo porque era la primera vez que había rozado sus labios con los míos tan físicamente, sino porque era la primera vez que me había dicho que me quería en voz alta y en serio. Nessie no solía hablar mucho, usaba su poder siempre que podía para transmitir sus pensamientos e ideas, aunque tanto Edward como Bella le habían empezado a decir que dejara de hacerlo para que pudiera integrarse mejor en el mundo humano en el que se vería envuelta pronto. Pero ella misma se había dado cuenta de que era poco práctico estar acercándose a los demás para poder comunicarse con ellos, cuando podía conseguir lo mismo hablando sin tener que moverse del sitio. Su poder no había evolucionado, de modo que necesitaba tocar a la persona para poder comunicarse.

Me quería, y parecía haberlo dicho de verdad, con una mirada muy intensa y sincera. ¿Desde cuándo había madurado tanto? Me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Podía ser que no me diera cuenta de su crecimiento intelectual? De todos modos no importaba, a mis ojos seguía siendo una niña, tenía el cuerpo de una cría, y yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna locura con alguien tan joven. Ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza. No soy ningún monstruo. Además, por si mis valores no estuviesen a la altura de las circunstancias, Edward y Bella, y el resto de la familia Cullen, me cortarían la cabeza si hacía algo indecente o muy fuera de lugar. La escena que había tenido lugar en la playa minutos antes podía ser un claro ejemplo, y el caso es que yo no había hecho nada. Pero ya podía imaginarme la furia de Edward al enterarse de lo que había pasado. Yo sería el culpable.

Vi aparecer a Nessie por el rabillo del ojo, vestida de nuevo con su camiseta y sus pantalones, mojados a causa del bañador húmedo. Se acercaba rápido, buscándome. En cuanto me divisó a lo lejos sentado al lado del árbol, rebajó la velocidad y siguió andando en mi dirección. Ahora mismo no quería hablar con ella, tenía que analizar primero lo que había sucedido y replantearme algunas cosas. Me puse en pie y me alejé unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla. Ella notó mi distanciamiento, y la hirió ver que me alejaba de ella, pude verlo en su rostro, lo que fue un aguijón para mi corazón.

-¡Jake! –me llamó dejando de andar, levantando una mano como si quisiera alcanzarme.

Corrí unos metros más hacia el interior del bosque, y salí de fase detrás de unos frondosos arbustos. Me puse de nuevo los pantalones que había llevado en la playa, y aparecí de nuevo ante los ojos del ser al que más quería y adoraba en el mundo. Su rostro estaba confuso y en alerta. También noté que se había puesto a la defensiva por su lenguaje corporal y nerviosa por el latir de su corazón a esa distancia, que parecía una ametralladora. No era muy habitual que nos enfadáramos, peleáramos, o simplemente que tuviéramos cualquier tipo de discusión. Esto era algo nuevo para los dos.

-Vete a casa, Nessie –le dije en alto para que me escuchara. Tal vez mi voz salió más seria y áspera de lo que hubiera querido. No me moví del lugar en el que estaba, esperando a que ella se diera la vuelta e hiciera lo que le había dicho.

Pasaron quince segundos, y Nessie no hacía más que mirarme con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Se estaba empezando a parecer a su padre en eso.

-Vete a casa –repetí un poco más fuerte y con una entonación de autoridad que no había usado nunca antes con ella.

Vi claramente como Nessie fruncía las cejas, más que asustada, enfadada, para luego dar media vuelta y echar a correr en dirección contraria, a su casa. La seguí de lejos, sin que ella pudiera notar mi presencia tras ella en el bosque. Hasta que no la vi entrar en casa, no di la vuelta para desaparecer de allí por una horas.

Nessie's POV

Entré como un vendaval en casa, abriendo y cerrando la puerta principal de una sola vez. Mis padres ya me esperaban en la entrada, quietos como estatuas de hielo uno al lado del otro. Era obvio que papá había escuchado mis últimos pensamientos y había avisado a mamá.

-Hola –dije con desgana sin disimular mi enfado, dando un par de pasos hasta un rincón en el que dejé mis sandalias. Respiré hondo un par de veces para calmarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? –preguntó mi madre preocupada acercándose a mí hasta tocarme. Sentí su piel fría al instante.

_"¿No te lo ha contado ya papá?"_ le respondí mosqueada usando mi poder de comunicación. Mi padre también también lo escuchó en su cabeza.

-Prefiero que me lo cuentes tú, hija –mi madre me cogió de la mano y me llevó al salón, donde ella y yo nos sentamos sobre el sofá carmesí y mi padre sobre el sillón del mismo color que había al lado haciendo esquina. Lo que más quería era irme de ahí a mi cuarto, pero sabía que si lo hacía sin dar un mínimo de información se enfadarían conmigo. Eran demasiado sobre protectores, siempre queriendo estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, que no era mucho. No ayudaba que mi padre pudiera leer mentes.

"_No quiero hablar de ello_" transmití observando los dibujos de la alfombra del suelo.

Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada, y les miré expectante para ver si me dejaban ir. No tuve esa suerte.

-Habla en alto, Renesmee, te lo hemos dicho miles de veces –me exigió mi padre, que parecía estar mucho más enfadado de lo que yo lo estaba en aquellos momentos, lo que me extrañó-. El día que te muevas entre humanos no vas a poder usar tu poder, así que ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres a hacerlo.

Como no quería forzar los límites de mi padre, obedecí sin rechistar.

-No quiero hablar de ello –repetí queriendo encerrarme en mí misma.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, a menos que quieras que hable directamente con Jacob –dijo mi padre severo.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir? –pregunté sin miedo, aún más molesta.

-Le preguntaré qué hace besando a mi hija, que sólo tiene cuatro años y medio de edad –me contestó mirándome fijamente sin pestañear. Esa mirada inmóvil y ambarina turbaba a cualquiera, incluso a mí, que era su propia hija.

-¡Sabes que eso no es verdad, tengo muchos más años que eso! –exclamé. Odiaba que sacaran el tema de mi edad en las discusiones, porque siempre salía perdiendo-. Además, no me ha besado él, le he besado yo. Él no ha hecho nada.

-Más le vale –la voz de mi padre siseó, como si deseara venganza-. Porque te juro que si él tiene algo que ver…

-Edward, cálmate –le pidió Bella amablemente-, o llamaré a Jasper para que lo haga.

Era interesante ver cómo mamá se volvía conciliadora cuando no era ella la que perdía los papeles.

-No sé por qué tenemos que hablar de esto, es mi vida, no os concierne. Aparentaré tener diez años, pero en realidad ya soy una adolescente, y los dos lo sabéis –quise explicarme implorándoles con los ojos para que me comprendieran.

-Renesmee, tu madurez intelectual será mayor que la de los niños de tu edad, pero no eres más que una cría. Sólo llevas en este mundo cuatro años y medio, eso no es nada, apenas has vivido. A esa edad otros niños están aprendiendo a leer.

-Yo no soy una niña normal –repuse apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzándome de brazos. Estaba claro que no iba a poder irme hasta que termináramos de hablar.

-En eso tienes toda la razón –afirmó mi padre-. Y el saber que no lo eres debería hacerte entender por qué queremos tener esta conversación contigo.

-Papá, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- No te vamos a preguntar por qué has besado a Jacob, es deducible, pero que sepas no estás yendo por buen camino.

-No es que sea deducible, papá, es que tú espias en las mentes de los demás, que es diferente.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

-Pues yo no puedo evitar querer a Jacob –dije sin rodeos irguiéndome de nuevo-. ¿Era eso lo que queríais saber? Pues ahí lo tenéis, la razón por la que lo he besado. Llevo meses ocultando mis sentimientos y ya no puedo más. Estoy harta de tener que esconder lo que pienso o siento por miedo a que tú escuches algo –le dije a mi padre enojada señalándole- y luego vayas a contárselo a mamá o al resto de la familia.

Mis padres se miraron el uno al otro, hablándose en silencio. Fue obvio para mí que mamá había bajado su escudo y papá podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Al menos mi padre pareció relajarse un poco, su rostro se serenó, y su mirada se volvió más apacible.

-¿Y qué dice Jacob de todo esto? –preguntó mi madre tranquila tomando la palabra.

-Él no sabe nada, no sabe lo que siento por él. Creo que está confundido y que se ha enfadado conmigo –pronuncié recordando cómo me había dicho de volver a casa sin siquiera hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en la playa.

-No creo que se haya enfadado, pero le habrá pillado de sorpresa. Aún así, eres muy joven para enamorarte y puede que te estés precipitando.

Iba a hablar, pero mi madre levantó la mano para que la dejara terminar.

-También tienes que ponerte en nuestro lugar, somos tus padres y nos preocupamos por ti. Sabemos que quieres a Jacob, pero piensa en frío por un momento, él tiene veinticuatro años y tú no llegas a los cinco. Eres todavía nuestra niña pequeña, te guste o no, y aunque sabemos que maduras a una velocidad deslumbrante, queremos seguir cuidando de ti y educándote. No nos puedes quitar eso; parece que fue ayer cuando naciste… -lo dijo con un tono nostálgico, como si echara de menos aquellos días en los que yo era un bebé. Me acarició el pelo con ternura y continuó hablando con su voz suave y pacífica-. Sé que es difícil para ti, pues estás pasando por muchos cambios, pero aún quedan muchos más por llegar. No has crecido del todo ni te has desarrollado hasta la mujer que llegarás a ser algún día. Tienes que darte tiempo, Renesmee. Si quieres a Jacob ahora, le querrás dentro de tres años, que es cuando se supone que dejarás de crecer y cuando podrás tomar decisiones más adultas y ligadas a tu edad física. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo, hija, creéme.

Entendía a mi madre perfectamente y sabía que tenía razón. Pero me hería el tener que postergar mis emociones y mis deseos sólo porque no había crecido lo suficiente. ¿Es que no importaba lo que yo quería y sentía? Como un flechazo, mi mente reprodujo la escena del beso en la playa, y entonces recordé como Jacob me había rechazado y se había alejado de mí. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Seguramente Jacob no me quería de la misma forma que yo le quería a él.

-¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? –pregunté en voz baja con los ojos empañados. Esperé hasta que uno de ellos me contestó, mi padre.

-Sí puedes. Terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento.

Me levanté en silencio y caminé hasta las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Me detuve en el primer escalón y miré hacia la entrada del salón.

"_¿Papá, por qué ha estado Jacob todos estos años aquí, conmigo?"_ pregunté en silencio.

Ya sabía la respuesta, era debido a la imprimación. Pero quería ver qué me respondía mi padre.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma.


	4. Consenso y trato

NA: Los personajes y la historia de la Saga de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es invención mía. Aviso de Spoilers para aquellos/as que no se hayan leído 'Amanecer'.

POV (Point of View)=Punto de Vista

Agradecimientos a Carol, Psique46, Columbine ElfGlitter, G-A-B-Y!!, Chapio x3, y Gaby twirocker por sus comentarios.

**ESTRELLAS GEMELAS**

CONSENSO Y TRATO

Jacob's POV

Había estado deambulando toda la tarde por el bosque sin hacer nada en específico, ni siquiera patrullar. Le había dado vueltas a lo acontencido en la playa horas antes, intentando comprender la actuación de Nessie. Más o menos había llegado a una conclusión. Primero, me había dicho que me quería, de verdad, lo que me alegraba inmensamente, y segundo, me había besado para demostrármelo, sin barreras ni tapujos, y sin importarle que otros nos vieran. Me había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Me habría esperado algo así unos años más adelante, pero no ahora, cuando no era más que una renacuaja.

Tenía que ir a verla y no pensaba esperar mucho tiempo, iría esa misma noche. Me era difícil estar molesto o enfadado con Nessie por mucho tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a hacerla feliz y a quererla, no lo contrario. Corrí por el bosque a cuatro patas hasta llegar a casa. Después de salir de fase y de saludar a mi padre, que estaba viendo un partido de fúlbol americano en la televisión, fui directo a la ducha. Mientras me secaba, elegí unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta del armario para vestirme. Quería cenar algo rápido antes de acercarme a la casa de Bella y Edward, así que abrí el frigorífico y cogí restos de comida que habían sobrado de días anteriores.

Fuera en el garaje, fui a por una de las motos que tenía, la de color negra. Me había puesto zapatos, que aunque no me entusiasmaba ponérnelos, lo hacía cada vez que conducía mis preciosas máquinas de dos ruedas. Arranqué con un gran estruendo y desaparecí calle abajo, acelerando al máximo para dejarme embargar por la adrenalina.

No tardé más de quince minutos en llegar. Mientras aparcaba, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió, Bella y Edward asomándose por el umbral. Me sorprendió la mirada serena de Edward, había previsto que estuviera más enfadado. Nessie le tendría que haber dicho algo para que estuviera tan calmado.

-Estás en lo cierto –me respondió bajando los escalones de la entrada con Bella detrás.

Incluso después de cinco años, era raro habituarse a que el chupasangres leyera las mentes, uno se olvidaba con facilidad de ello hasta que él mismo te contestaba a lo que estabas pensando.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, Jacob –dijo Bella llegando hasta mí.

¿Qué opción tenía? Parecían determinados a hablar conmigo de una forma u otra.

-¿Nessie está en casa? –pregunté mirando hacia las ventanas del segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Sí, está viendo la tele. Sabe que estamos contigo.

-Bien. Pues entonces vosotros diréis –dije mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque, que estaba casi a oscuras. Sólo la luz del crepúsculo pertimía discernir sobras y figuras.

Anduvimos unos cuantos minutos hasta detenernos en un pequeño claro donde se veía mucho mejor. Me apoyé contra un árbol, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, esperando.

-Sabemos lo que ha pasado hoy en la playa –comenzó Edward, que tenía cogida de la mano a Bella.

-Me lo imagino –dije sin entusiasmo.

No era ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de las veces ocurría de la siguiente forma: primero Edward leía la mente de Nessie, después Edward le contaba a Bella lo que había escuchado. Resultado final, padre y madre estaban al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la vida de su hija. Era un círculo vicioso que acabaría por explotar algún día, estaba seguro.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? –quiso saber Bella.

-Sólo ha sido un simple beso, no ha cometido ningún crimen –respondí viendo que ambos estaban muy serios esperando a ver cuál era mi plan. Me estaban probando y eso me molestaba.

-Ha sido un simple beso hoy, pero puede llegar a mucho más mañana. Queremos saber si le vas a seguir la corriente, que por supuesto no te lo permitiremos, o si la frenarás y la harás entrar en razón –continuó mi mejor amiga con vehemencia.

-¡Pero si no es más que una cría! ¿Qué clase de tipo creéis que soy? –exclamé indignado frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso era lo que queríamos escuchar –exhaló con alivio Bella soltando la mano de su marido y acercándose más a mí.

-Jacob, a Renesmee le gustas mucho –me dijo como si me estuviera desvelando una gran verdad de la que yo no hubiera oído hablar nunca.

-Ya sé que le gusto –respondí resoplando-. Le gusto desde el día en que nació –y me satisfacía enormemente que así fuera.

-No, parace que no lo entiendes, lobo –intervino Edward-, le gustas de verdad, y quiere probar cosas nuevas, experimentar.

Me quedé en silencio asimilando aquel mensaje. Seguramente Edward era testigo de los pensamientos que se alternaban en mi cabeza.

-Está enamorada de ti, Jake, o al menos eso es lo que piensa –pronunció Bella apenada.

¿Por qué lo decía de una forma tan triste? Eso captó más mi atención que el hecho de que Nessie me quisiera. ¿Acaso no le gustaba que su hija estuviera enamorada de un hombre lobo?

-No es eso, Jacob –me dijo Edward-, las preocupaciones de Bella van por otro rumbo –miró a Bella con ojos comprensivos, después se volvió a fijar en mí-. La realidad es que Renesmee piensa en ti muy menudo y apareces mucho más en sus sueños que antes.

-¿Y cómo demonios es posible? –pregunté retóricamente llevándome una mano a la nuca, frotándomela repetidas veces-. Yo no esperaba que sucediera esto hasta dentro de unos años, si sucedía… Es más, nunca he esperado que fuera ella quién diera el primer paso.

Era yo quién se había imprimado de ella, no al revés.

-Ni nostros tampoco –oí decir a Edward-, pero está sucediendo y hay que hacer algo.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, ponderando las distintas opciones que teníamos.

-A lo mejor nos estamos precipitando y estamos sobre-reaccionando. Sólo me ha besado, nada más. Ni siquiera he hablado de ello con ella.

Bella y Edward se miraron, y yo me quedé observándoles expectante.

-Jacob, creénos cuando te decimos que Renesmee va en serio –dijo Bella-. Ella misma nos ha dicho que lleva ocultando sus sentimientos meses, por lo que no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera. Sabemos que no ha hecho nada malo, como tú muy bien has dicho, no es ningún crimen besar ni enamorarse. El problema que tenemos nosotros como padres es que a nuestros ojos, y esperamos que a los tuyos también, ella sigue siendo una niña –se detuvo un par de segundos-. Bueno, no, me corrijo, es una adolescente encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña de diez años –acabó diciendo con pesar.

-Ya lo sé, Bella, sé de lo que hablas, y por eso estoy de acuerdo con vosotros. Es obvio que es más madura de lo que aparenta, aunque a mí se me olvide a veces.

-Bien, entonces cuando hables con ella, o cuando hablemos con ella, no sé todavía cómo lo haremos, tendrás que decirle que ha de esperar –me informó de nuevo Bella –tal vez la hieras, pero es necesario.

Asentí sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, le haré entender que va a tener que esperar para que yo pueda corresponderle –suspiré resignándome-. Ni yo mismo tengo todavía intenciones románticas para con ella, y es mi imprimada.

-Ahora que sacas lo de la imprimación, creemos que lo sabe –habló Edward moviéndo la nariz en dirección al norte; también se había percatado de que había una familia de ciervos cerca.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté algo contrariado separándome del árbol-. Pero si habíamos quedado en que no lo sabría hasta que dejara de crecer o hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. ¡Maldita sea! –maldije dándole una patada al tronco del que me había distanciado.

-Jacob, tranquilo –quiso calmarme Bella.

-Se ha enterado de alguna manera. Seguro que te preguntará acerca de ello cuando hables con ella –Edward seguía hablando con un tono normal.

-Genial… - mascullé sin alegría.

La principal razón por la que no quería que Nessie supiese de la imprimación es que deseaba que ella puediera elegir libremente a quien amar y con quien estar, sin sentirse atada de ningún modo a mí. Ahora parecía que mi principal deseo respecto a ella se había truncado.

-Bueno, pues ya que los tres estamos de acuerdo y que entiendes nuestra postura, creo que es hora de que hables con ella, Jacob –Bella me cogió de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la casa.

-No, espera cariño –nos detuvo Edward-. Me gustaría hacer un trato con Jacob.

-¿Un trato? –pregunté confuso dándome la vuelta para mirarle. Su ojos dorados relucían a la luz de la luna, el único rasgo que se apreciaba en la oscuridad.

-No, Edward, quedamos en que no lo haríamos –se quejó Bella volviendo a tirar de mí en dirección opuesta. Notaba sus manos heladas en mi antebrazo.

-Prefiero hacerlo para estar más seguros –explicó el vampiro como si nada.

-¿Tiene Nessie algo que ver con este "acuerdo"? –inquirí burlón.

-Podría decirse que sí –contestó indiferente, como si aquel tema no fuese de suma importancia para él.

Me solté de Bella y me encaré a él, haciendo que ella también se girara.

-Edward, confíamos en Jacob, no necesitamos hacer ningún trato.

-No, no, Bella, déjale que hable –presioné-, ya sé a dónde quiere llegar.

No quería que cuando llegara el momento, y yo estuviera preparado para corresponder a Nessie, tocara a su hija más de la cuenta, empezara a salir con ella o quisiera acostarme con ella.

-Justamente –respondió sin asombro-. ¿No harías tú lo mismo si fuera tu hija y los papeles estuvieran invertidos?

Me repateaba tener que darle la razón, pero ahí la llevaba. ¿Pero y qué ganaba yo con este acuerdo?

Edward rio al escucharme.

-Acaso no es evidente, podrás estar con ella siempre que quieras, siempre y cuando no interfieras en sus estudios una vez empiece el instituto ni la hagas daño.

Gruñí ante sus últimas palabras, cualquier daño que se le hacía a Nessie me lo hacía a mí mismo.

-¿Y cuánto tendré que esperar para poder 'cortejarla'? –mi tono era totalmente sarcástico.

-Hasta que sea mayor de edad –dijo sin más, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y cuándo alcanza la mayoría de edad Nessie? ¿Cuándo deje de crecer? ¿Cuándo tú lo digas? –seguí preguntando algo más molesto.

-Dieciocho años.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Tienes que estar de broma? –exclamé indignado-. Si Nessie es ahora una adolescente, dentro de tres años, cuatro como mucho, será una mujer en toda regla. ¿Qué vas a meterla, a monja? Si yo no puedo ir tras ella entonces, lo harán otros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Aquello dio que pensar al chupasangres.

-Dieciséis años –indicó con un ladeo de cabeza.

-Diez –bajé el número, cruzándome de brazos.

-Vamos, Edward, no es necesario hacer esto –le regañó Bella llegando hasta él y cogiéndose de uno de sus brazos.

-Sí que lo es, amor mío, hazme caso. Nos fiamos ahora de Jacob porque todavía la ve como a una niña, pero en cuanto eso empiece a cambiar…

"_Me avalanzaré sobre ella"_ bromeé mentalmente. La mirada de advertencia que me echó Edward me dejó un poco perplejo. Debía saber que respetaba y respetaría a su hija tanto o más que cualquier otro pretendiente que le pudiera salir a lo largo de los años, tarea de la que me encargaría para que no fuese así.

-Una vez que Renesmee se vaya con él, ya no la tendremos de vuelta –le explicó Edward a su esposa-, así que pienso alargar la estancia de _m_i hija en _mi _casa todo lo posible –me miró severo para que me hiciera a la idea.

-¿Y no tenemos en cuenta la opinión de Renesmee? –preguntó Bella dando en un punto importante.

-Claro que sí, dejaremos que viva su vida como ella quiera, pero siempre respetando algunas reglas –clarificó Edward.

-¿Entonces cuánto?

"_¿Cuánto tendré que esperar?"_

-Ya te lo he dicho, dieciséis años.

-Y yo he dicho diez. Dieciséis me parece una exageración, para entonces Nessie será como una mujer de treinta años, mentalmente hablando –expuse queriendo ganar una dura batalla.

-Eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Jacob –indicó Bella, que se había apoyado en Edward.

-Vamos, Bella, mira a tu hija ahora, lo madura que es para su edad. Dentro de cuatro años lo será aún más, ¿y él espera –señalé a Edward con la mano despectivamente- que me pase once años de brazos cruzados mientras otros tíos le echan el ojo?

-Catorce años y no hay más que hablar –zanjó el tema Edward interrumpiéndome.

Catorce años aún me parecía demasiado tiempo, pero era mejor que dieciocho.

-Hecho –accedí–, catorce años para estar con Nessie.

Edward se acercó hasta mí y me tendió la mano. Se la estreché de buena gana.

-¿Serás capaz de cumplir tu parte del trato?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondí con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, entonces todo está en regla –pronunció Edward de buen humor abrazando a Bella por la cintura con una sonrisa. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa-. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Jacob las últimas novedades, cariño?

Miré a Bella con la ceja levantada mientras me ponía a su altura, caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué otras sorpresas me tenéis preparadas? –pregunté intrigado.

-No es nada que no pudieras esperarte. Hemos decidido mudarnos, toda la familia. Llevamos demasiado tiempo en Forks, lo hemos estirado al máximo, y ya hay gente que empieza a sospechar.

-Entiendo –pegué un puntapié a una piedra que había en el camino.

Bella tenía razón, no era algo nuevo, aunque sí que me rompía un poco los esquemas, sobre todo con la manada.

-¿Adónde pensáis iros, y cuándo?

-A Maine, a mediados del próximo mes.

Eso me daba aproximadamente dos semanas para dejarlo todo organizado en Forks, esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente. Tendría que hablar con los miembros de la manada, especialmente con Leah, y también con mi padre.

-¿No podíais haber elegido un sitio más lejos? Maine está al otro lado del país.

-El otro lugar al que queríamos ir era a Vancouver, y por desgracia, queda demasiado cerca de Forks –me explicó Bella.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué ha dicho Nessie al respecto? –quise saber.

-Se ha hecho a la idea. Entiende la razón por la que debemos irnos, pero aún así no tiene muchas ganas de marcharse. Aquí es donde se ha criado, y además están el abuelo y la manada. Va a echar todo mucho de menos… -Bella giró la cabeza y me miró con nostalgia, como si ella ya lo estuviera echando de menos también-. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Bella? Claro que iré ¿o es que no sabes que me he imprimado de tu hija? –aclaré al instante.

Ambos sonrieron en mi dirección.

-Eso hará feliz a Renesmee –afirmó Edward-, aunque dudo que a Rosalie le siente tan bien.


	5. Conversación en el acantilado

NA: Los personajes y la historia de la Saga de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es invención mía. Aviso de Spoilers para aquellos/as que no se hayan leído 'Amanecer'.

Siento la tardanza, últimamente ando muy liada. Sé que los 14 años del trato os parece mucho tiempo (de momento ya han pasado 4, así que quedan 10), pero ya veréis, si avanzo la historia tal y como la tengo planeada, sucederán muchas cosas ;).

POV (Point of View)=Punto de Vista

Agradecimientos a Carol, Psique46, Nessie, Anoonima y Lady Mab por sus comentarios.

**ESTRELLAS GEMELAS**

CONVERSACION EN EL ACANTILADO

Nessie's POV

Estaba echada en la cama de mi habitación cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse. Ya estaban en casa, por fin. Me había cansado de ver la televisión en el salón, así que me fui a mi cuarto a escuchar música y a escribir en un cuaderno que hacía las veces de diario, al menos, era una forma de desahogarme. Ahora llegaba el gran momento, era hora de enfrentarse a Jake y a mis padres. No tenía del todo claro si me iban a echar la bronca, darme un sermón, o ambas cosas. Tampoco sabía si tendría que hacerles frente a todos juntos o por separado. Guardé el cuaderno en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y apagué la música de la radio. Volví a sentarme de nuevo sobre mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, esperando.

Tras un par de minutos, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta de mi habitación. Por el olor, una mezcla de hierba mojada, resina, savia, y madera, ya sabía quien estaba allí.

-¿Se puede? –escuché decir al hombre de mis sueños. Sólo con oír su voz profunda mi corazón se transformó en un tambor. Mis mejillas me traicionaron y se tornaron rosadas, como pude comprobar en el espejo que había colgado en la pared de enfrente.

-Por supuesto –respondí lo más seria que pude escondiendo mi cara en mi pelo y mirando hacia el suelo.

Jacob abrió la puerta y me miró detenidamente, haciendo un estudio general de mi persona. Dejó la puerta sin cerrar y se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado sobre el colchón. Pude ver sus pies calzados con las botas, que raramente llevaba puestas.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no me miras a los ojos? –dijo buscando mi rostro, fingiendo estar apenado.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré directamente, intentando no sentirme vulnerable. Por dios, le había dicho que le quería y el no saber lo que él pensaba me estaba matando.

Puse mi pequeña mano sobre la suya sin vacilación.

"_¿No estás enfadado?"_ pregunté mostrándole lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Me ves enfadado ahora? –respondió con ternura.

Negué con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo.

"_Esta tarde sí parecías estarlo"_ continué.

-Esta tarde una chica preciosa me ha sorprendido como ninguna otra persona podría haberlo hecho –me contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me ruboricé un poco más al ver que me piropeaba, mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora me daba vergüenza seguir hablando de lo ocurrido en la playa. ¿Es que el día no se acabaría nunca?

-No tenemos que hablar si no quieres –habló Jake comprensivo-. Si prefieres irte a la cama, lo entenderé.

Retiré mi mano automáticamente. Sin darme cuenta le había transmitido mis pensamientos.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…

Mis padres estaban abajo escuchando toda la conversación, y si no me había hecho gracia que me interrogaran nada más llegar a casa, ahora tampoco me agradaba que escucharan mi conversación con Jacob.

-¿Te importa si seguimos hablando en otro lugar? –pregunté en voz alta haciéndole un gesto con la cara que señalaba el piso inferior.

-Papá y mamá ¿huh? –Me entendió a la perfección.

Asentí poniéndome de pie y yendo a por una chaqueta ligera. Jake me siguió escaleras abajo hasta la entrada. Me asomé a la cocina, donde mis padres estaban apoyados sobre la encimera.

-Volveré dentro de un rato… si os parece bien –agregué-. Voy a hablar con Jake.

-No hay problema, hija –respondió mi madre con buen semblante. Ella solía comprenderme mejor que papá a pesar de que no podía leer mis pensamientos.

-No os quedéis hasta muy tarde –añadió mi padre con una ceja alzada, diciéndome con la mirada que había escuchado lo último que había pensado.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Jake abriendo la puerta principal.

-¿Te parece bien el acantilado? –le pregunté una vez fuera.

-Sí, claro. ¿Una carrera? –me respondió desapareciendo en el bosque.

No perdí tiempo contestando, sino que eché a correr a toda velocidad. Al pasarle de largo vi que ya se había transformado en un lobo.

Corrimos juntos hasta la carretera que llevaba a la playa de La Push y los acantilados. Mi familia me había contado que era aquí donde mi madre una vez se había tirado al mar con la intención de quitarse la vida. Esa historia en concreto me entristecía mucho, sobre todo al recordar las razones por las que mamá lo había hecho. Un amor no correspondido. Justo lo que me estaba pasando a mí con Jacob…

Yo ya estaba sentada sobre una roca lisa, con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mirando hacia el horizonte, el mar negro un espejo distorsionado del cielo estrellado.

-Has vuelto a ganarme, cada vez eres más rápida –escuché decir a Jake mientras se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado. Como casi siempre, llevaba puestos sólo unos pantalones, dejando su torso al desnudo. Seguro que las botas las habría dejado por el camino o las habría destrozado tras entrar en fase. Admiré su cuerpo discretamente hasta que se sentó en otra roca, colgando su camiseta arrugada de su hombro.

-No mientas, me has dejado ganar –le reproché-, siempre lo haces.

-No es que te deje ganar, es que pierdo tiempo entrando y saliendo de fase, y vistiéndome -sonrió divertido apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, admirando el mar inmenso y profundo que se explayaba ante nosotros. La luna era la única que daba luz suficiente para poder visualizar el maravilloso paisaje.

"Pues entonces no lo hagas" pensé para mí misma, "no me importaría verte desnudo". Me puse roja sólo de imaginármelo, así que en lugar de mirarle a él, fijé mi ojos en la orilla de la playa a lo lejos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Jake tomó la palabra.

-Nessie, háblame. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sentía sus ojos en mí.

-¿Qué te han dicho mis padres?

-Que saben lo que ha ocurrido en la playa y que esperan que haga algo al respecto.

-¿Tan malo es lo que he hecho? –soné triste, porque así era como me sentía. Me recogí un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, consciente de que él me observaba.

-Besar no es malo, Nessie, el problema es… es…

Busqué sus ojos, en ellos había una mezcla de impotencia, contención y anhelo.

-Que soy demasiado pequeña ¿no? –acabé la frase con amargura.

-Así es –confirmó-, físicamente al menos.

Me levanté de mi asiento y quedé de pie delante de él.

-¿Estás diciendo que si fuera más mayor, ya sabes, una adolescente, besarte no sería un problema?

-Bueno, Nessie –dijo con precaución-, a ver, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

-¿Por qué no lo son? –pregunté un poco desamparada, pero después de dos segundos supe la respuesta, y mi corazón se hundió en un pozo de lágrimas, tanto era el dolor-. Es porque no te gusto ¿verdad? Porque no me quieres…

Me separé de él para irme hacia una zona más alejada del acantilado, pero su cálida mano en mi antebrazo me lo impidió.

-Hey ¿a dónde vas? Ven aquí, no sabes lo equivocada que estás –dijo con rapidez atrayéndome hacia él hasta que acabé sentada sobre su regazo.

Le miré a los ojos, nerviosa por estar tan cerca, feliz por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, arropada, segura. El calor de su piel era como un bálsamo para mis sentidos.

-Entonces explícamelo, y sé honesto, por favor –pedí suplicante, dejándome caer sobre él, mi cabeza quedando en el hueco de su cuello. Su aroma era hipnotizante, como una droga que me hacía creer que estaba en el paraíso.

-De acuerdo –murmuró acomodándome mejor encima de él, abrazándome-. Puede que no quieras escuchar lo que te voy a decir, pero ya que has pedido sinceridad, te la daré.

Me quedé en silencio, a la defensiva, esperando a que continuara y a que me hiriera con sus palabras.

-Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño –dijo al notar que me había puesto rígida.

"_Tal vez no físicamente, pero si hablamos de sentimientos…"_ pensé. Cuando él sintió que estaba de nuevo tranquila, continuó hablando.

-Nessie, yo te quiero mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero no de la misma forma que tú, no de una forma… romántica. Una de las razones de que sea así es que yo todavía te veo como a una niña. Sé que en realidad eres mucho más madura de lo que aparentas, pero yo lo que veo es este cuerpo pequeño y delgado –suspiró-. No lo tomes como una ofensa, sino como un hecho. Tengo muchos más años que tú, y no sería normal que me enamorara de una niña de diez años, la naturaleza no funciona así.

Dejó de hablar, y mientras pasaban los segundos, intenté asimilar lo que me había dicho. Me dolía que no me correspondiera de la misma forma, pero apreciaba que me dijera las cosas tal y como eran. Aún así, decía que me quería, y eso era inmensamente mejor que nada.

Le puse una mano en el cuello, sintiéndo los latidos de su corazón en mi palma.

"_Y dentro de unos años, cuando haya crecido ¿podrás enamorarte de mí?"_ pregunté esperanzada.

-El amor no se puede forzar o manipular, simplemente ocurre –respondió- No te puedo prometer nada, Nessie.

Jacob's POV

Me estaba costando mantener aquella conversación, demasiado profunda para tenerla con una persona tan menuda y ligera, la niña de mis ojos. Lo último que acababa de decirle era un gran mentira, porque sabía que dentro de unos años me enamoraría irremediablemente de ella. Ya la quería como si fuera una parte de mí, y esos sentimientos no harían más que crecer y torturarme llegado el momento. Pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, no después del trato que había hecho con Edward. Iba a tener que esperar cerca de diez años para poder corresponderla, y ahora me daba cuenta de que a lo mejor sería demasiado tarde para hacerlo entonces. No sabía si la imprimación jugaba en dos direcciones, sólo estaba seguro de mi parte. Puede que a Sam y a Emily les hubiera funcionado, y que a Quil y Claire también les fuera a ir bien. ¿Pero quién me garantizaba que Renesmee me querría dentro de diez años? Nadie. Era demasiado tiempo.

Me había precipitado al aceptar el acuerdo de Edward de tan buena gana. Ahora veía que no iba a traer más que inconvenientes y problemas. Las caricias de la mano de Nessie en mis pectorales me sacó de mis pensamientos. La cogí de la muñeca para que se detuviera. Me miró a los ojos abatida, como si le hubiera prohibido algo preciado para ella.

-Jake –me llamó ahora cabizbaja.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué has estado todos estos años a mi lado?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Sabía que iba a venir antes o después, porque Edward me había avisado, pero aún así me pilló por sorpresa. Cuando tardé en contestar, Nessie alzó su mirada y me interrogó con sus irises brillantes color chocolate.

-Es obvio. Porque me importas –respondí ciñiéndome a la verdad.

-¿Por qué te importo? –contestó con otra pregunta, expectante.

-Porque eres un ser especial para mí.

Nos miramos durantes unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a contraatacar.

-¿Por qué soy un ser especial para ti, Jake? –inquirió interesada.

Bien, en este punto me di cuenta de que se iba a comportar como la niña pequeña que _no_ era, respondiéndome a todo con otra pregunta que empezaba con un "¿Por qué…?"

-Por lo que yo sé de nuestras historias –continuó ella-, los lobos no soportan a los vampiros y viceversa, y soy medio vampira. ¿Cómo puedo importarte? ¿Por qué soy especial para ti, un lobo _Alpha_? –enfatizó-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, conmigo, abrazándome, diciéndome que me quieres pero no lo suficiente para corresponderme? Dímelo, ¿por qué?

Bufé al cielo buscando un respiro, aquella niña-adolescente era un torbellino hablante, y la quise más por ello. Quería hacerme confesar, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Veamos, ¿por qué crees tú que he estado todo este tiempo a tu lado? –cambié de táctica para que fuera ella la que tuviera que dar las respuestas.

-Que sepas que he preguntado yo primero, pero dado que no lo vas a decir, lo haré yo –pronunció un poco molesta-. Es por la imprimación –acabó con determinación.

-¿Y qué es la imprimación, Nessie?

Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando me miró directamente a la cara. Se incorporó bruscamente y se sentó más erguida sobre mi regazo, poniéndome sus dos pequeñas manos sobre la cara. Escuché con asombro sus severas palabras en mi mente.

_"Deja de jugar conmigo, Jacob. Sé que te has imprimado de mí. Lo sé _–enfatizó-. _Así que ahora no te escaquees. Seré joven, pero no idiota."_

Sonreí, porque era gracioso ver como se enfadaba, en silencio además, con lo menuda que era. Su rostro era un reflejo de inocencia y niñez, de contornos perfectos, piel lisa, blanca e inmaculada. Su pelo suave y sano, resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

-Ya sé que no eres idiota, todo lo contrario más bien... -intervine cogiéndole las pequeñas manos para que las bajara de mis mejillas-. Si ya sabes que me he imprimado de ti, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque quiero saber realmente lo que es.

-Sabes -comenté mirando hacia el mar, deseando no tener que hablar de ese tema en concreto-, en tu caso, cuanto menos sepas de la imprimación, mejor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en mi caso? Quiero que me lo cuentes, quiero saber cómo nos afecta -me pidió con ahínco.

-Es que a ti no te afecta, Nessie, he ahí la cuestión- dije sin estar al cien por cien seguro-, por eso no debería de importarte -esperaba que dejara de indagar, pero mis palabras no surtieron efecto.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces a Emily y a Claire tampoco les afecta? -me miró detenidamente, en plan detective, estudiándome- ¿No estarás intentando confundirme, verdad? -sus ojos me observaban escrutadores, buscando alguna señal que delatara que la estaba mintiendo o distorsionando la verdad.

-¿Con quién has estado hablando? -pregunté ultrajado. Si sabía que Sam y Quil se habían imprimado de Emily y Claire, entonces sabía más de lo que yo pensaba. Tendría que interrogar a Seth y a Leah al respecto, ellos eran los que más rondaban por la casa de los Cullen.

-He hecho mis averiguaciones -contestó con evidencia-. Por favor, cuéntamelo, quiero saberlo -me rogó tirando de un mechón de mi pelo-. No entiendo por qué me estás poniendo tantas trabas.

-No lo comprenderías, al menos no ahora -dije impotente. Era demasiado joven y no se daba cuenta de que los sentimientos, las emociones y los pensamientos cambiaban con los años. Lo que le contara ahora podría volverse en mi contra en el futuro, y más con el dichoso trato de por medio.

-Puedo ir a preguntar a otras personas... -intentó persuadirme de forma manipuladora con un matiz altivo en su voz.

-Hazlo -dije sin más fingiendo despreocupación, dejando caer mis manos de su frágil cuerpo, aunque sabía que no era tan frágil. No quería que fuera a hablar con otras personas, pero tampoco quería hablarlo yo directamente con ella. Iba a tener que tomar una decisión.

-¡Jacob! -me llamó con impaciencia, abrazándome el cuello con sus manos-. Quiero que me lo cuentes tú -me suplicó con voz infantil y ojos de cordero. Con su corta edad, ya era una verdadera actriz, y sabía hacer uso de sus habilidades cuando le convenía.

Seguía sentada encima de mis muslos, con los pies colgando del lateral sin tocar el suelo. Sus brazos pasaron a abrazarme por el torso, porque no eran lo suficientemente largos para abrazarme por el cuello, si no, estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de mis clavículas, lo que me hacía sentir su tibia respiración en mi piel.

-Por favor... -me volvió a pedir.

Suspiré como aquel que sabe que desvelando un secreto abre una caja de Pandora.

-De acuerdo, está bien -accedí con resignación abrazándola de nuevo-. Escucha bien, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

-Vale -susurró poniendo toda su atención en mis labios y pegándose más a mí si era posible.

-La imprimación es una especie de unión que les ocurre a los hombres lobo, hace que encuentren a su pareja perfecta -empecé.

-¿A las mujeres lobo también les sucede? -me interrumpió tempranamente.

-No lo sabemos. Puede que Leah sea la primera en demostrarlo. -La vi asentir, así que continué con mi explicación-. De modo que cuando un hombre lobo se imprima de otra persona, para él ya no existe nadie más. Esa persona se convierte en el centro de su universo; vivirá y velará por su imprimada, buscando ante todo que sea feliz. La imprimación no suele ser algo común, aquellos a quienes les ocurre deben sentirse afortunados, significa que han encontrado a su alma gemela.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos que se hicieron demasiado largos.

-¿Es eso lo que te ha pasado conmigo? ¿Soy el centro de tu universo? -murmuró entre sorprendida y satisfecha a partes iguales.

-Justamente -respondí buscando sus ojos-. ¿Estás contenta ahora que lo sabes con certeza?

Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, porque abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, y la volvió a cerrar. Sonreí con ternura y la besé en la cabeza.

-Ehh... sí que estoy contenta de saber que te has imprimado de mí -la escuché decir bajo mis mimos-, pero aún así tengo varias preguntas.

-No me sorprende. Dispara -la animé.

-¿Te imprimaste de mí al nacer o durante estos años? Y cualquiera que sea la respuesta, ¿no soy demasiado joven para ser tu "pareja ideal"? -acabó con retintín y ruborizándose.

-Ah, bueno, se me ha olvidado mencionarlo. Podemos imprimarnos de cualquier persona y a cualquier edad. Todo ocurre a primera vista, es instantáneo, como un flechazo, pero mucho más fuerte y profundo.

-¿Pero no me has dicho antes que la naturaleza no funciona así? ¿Que no te puedes fijar en alguien como yo, que aparenta la edad de una niña, cuando tú ya tienes 24 años?

Reí con naturalidad ante su astucia.

-Buena pregunta. Me fijaré en ti si eres mi imprimada, tengas dos o treinta años, que luego mis sentimientos hacia ti sean más o menos intensos, de una naturaleza u otra, eso ya es otra cosa. La imprimación funciona de forma progresiva, o evolutiva, si prefieres decirlo así. Nos adaptamos a las edades de nuestras imprimadas. Si eres un bebé, te querré como a una hija, si eres una niña, te querré como un hermano, y si eres una mujer adulta... -no acabé la frase porque era más de lo que quería decir.

-¿Cuando llegue a ser una mujer adulta cómo me querrás? -preguntó con renovado interés. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz distinta, con esperanza y deseo.

-Ya lo descubrirás...

Maldije interiormente el estar contándole todo aquello. Me había propuesto no crearle expectativas ni ahora ni de cara al futuro, pero estaba haciendo justamente lo contrario.

-¿Pero entonces te enamorarás de mí? -insistió.

-Debería de ser así.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó con rapidez, como si fuera de suma importancia para ella, y era lógico, estaba enamorada de mí.

-No lo sé, Nessie, simplemente ocurre -no sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo me empezaría a sentir atraído por ella de una forma romántica y apasionada, e incluso lujuriosa. Por mi bien, y también por el ella, esperaba que fuera lo más tarde posible, a ser posible, dentro de diez años, cuando terminara el trato. Si no, estaría condenado a sufrir.

-Espero que sea cuanto antes -confesó en voz alta lo opuesto a mí. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó quieta, con la vista a lo lejos.

Yo también me mantuve en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento de paz e intimidad. La brisa ondeaba nuestros cabellos, entremezclándolos, jugando sobre nuestras pieles.

-Jake... -su voz sonó apagada.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes imprimarte de otra persona?

Fruncí el entrecejo, pues nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza pensar que podría imprimarme de otra mujer.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. En principio, la imprimación es de por vida, así que no creo que sucediera.

-Entiendo -dijo por toda respuesta.

Cambié de tema para no tener que hablar más de mí y de la imprimación. A Nessie aún le faltaban bastantes cosas por saber, pero todo llegaría a su debido momento.

-He oído que nos vamos a Maine.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntó ilusionada, levantando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Claro que sí -afirmé-. Siempre querré estar donde tú estés, Nessie. Siempre.

Me brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante, de aquellas para no olvidar. Me habría gustado poder tener una cámara de fotos cerca para inmortalizarla.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó con alegría-. ¡Me siento muy afortunada! -volvió a enterrar su cabeza en mi pecho, y a abrazarme con ansia.

Respiré contento, sabiendo que por el momento era feliz, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Nos quedamos hablando cerca de media hora más acerca del nuevo viaje que íbamos a hacer, sobre las preparaciones, las despedidas, la manada. Iba a ser toda una experiencia a la que tendríamos que adaptarnos los dos, pues así iba a ser nuestra vida de aquí en adelande, clandestina, moviéndonos de un lugar a otro cada pocos años.

Al final, volvimos a casa de Nessie tal y como habíamos empezado nuestro día, yo transformado en lobo, y ella montada encima de mi lomo cogiéndose de mi pelaje.


End file.
